


Tired Chaos

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: 'Climb', they said, 'It cant be that hard',But my mountain is taller than theirs.





	Tired Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to me.

I am much where I should be little  
And little where I should be much.

I am the clock that ticks too fast,  
Before it stops entirely;  
Frozen in time

My elegance begets pain,  
Like a ballerina in shoes too tight

' _Climb_ ', they said, ' _It cant be that hard_ ',  
But my mountain is taller than theirs.

' _You didn't even try_ ', they say,  
When they find me,  
Collapsed, at the foot of hill,

But they did not see me,  
When I clawed with all my might,  
Until my fingers bled, trying  
To hold my weight

' _Just a little bit longer_ ',  
' _Just a little bit faster_ ',  
' _It should be over before you know it_ ',

I am not at the base of the cliff,  
Asleep, because I did not try,  
But because I fell, halfway skyward,  
Tears in my eyes, and limbs fatiguing.

It will never be enough  
Even once I reach the peak.  
' _You took too long_ ', they'll say,  
Not having any idea  
The pain it took  
To get there

Shattered glass, wilted flowers,  
Their usefullness has ceased

It will never be enough.

I will never be enough  
for you.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
